


True Colors

by RaeAngel07



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Crying Lucifer, Families of Choice, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) Whump, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Buffy, Protective Lucifer, Protective Piper, Romance, Some Lucifer Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9765701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAngel07/pseuds/RaeAngel07
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar is many things. Night club owner, civilian consultant for the LAPD, former Lord of Hell and the Devil. But what he isn't is a hero or a guardian angel and yet he becomes both to a soon-to-be retired WWE Diva/Slayer/witch who is using her career as an escape from her demons despite the friends and family she surrounds herself with and is hurting in the process.As they grow closer, Lucifer discovers that sometimes you have to fall to finally see that the thing you desire the most is something that you least expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Wheldon, Charmed belongs to Constance M. Burge, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, Lucifer belongs to Neil Gaiman, Sam Kieth, Mike Dringenberg D.C Comics and Tom Kapinos. Once Upon a Time belong to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis and the characters in the WWE belong to Vince McMahon and the wrestlers who portray them. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no profit is being made out of this story so please do not sue me. 
> 
> Well, I'm back in the fan-fiction writing game on a new site and who would have thought it would be a combination of reading so many BtVS fanfics, reviewing my own stories, watching many episodes of RAW, Smackdown and an episode of Lucifer that would get the inspiration going again after so many years? Yep. It's true. Anyway, this is my first attempt at writing both Once Upon a Time and Lucifer so please if you're going to review the story, leave some constructive criticism and not shitty comments like this (this was left on one of my fan fics called From Dusk till Dawn on FanFiction.Net which I might get to at some point).
> 
> "What the fuck is wrong with you? Dawn and the Joker? Pfft. The Joker has better taste than that. He wouldn't touch that whiny little cunt bitch with a 10 foot pole. He might however cut out her tongue. D Please go jump off the nearest high building. Pretend you're Batman!"
> 
> Nice, eh? If I had seen this seven years ago when this comment was posted, I would have done exactly that because of what I was dealing with in my personal life at the time I wrote the story so please be kind and don't write shit like this and don't go after this person to give them a hard time regarding this comment. Thanks. Anyway, on to the good stuff. This is my third attempt at rewriting my OC (from my first fanfic which I had long since deleted) so if there's a slight chance that my character has become a bit of a Mary Sue (which I'm trying to avoid), just let me know and I'll do what I can to fix that. Same with any mistakes I may make with this story. Also, there will be spoilers from all of the fandoms in the story so be warned. In the Charmed universe, there will be changes from season 5 that will be incorporated into the story so again you've been warned. Anyway, enough talk. Let's get started!

**Genuine and true love is so rare that when you encounter it in any form, it's a wonderful thing, to be utterly cherished in whatever form it takes.** \- Gwendoline Christie

_**My father once told me that true love can break even the strongest of walls around a person's heart if you fight hard enough for that person. At the time, I didn't understand what he was telling me, it was as if he had known that I would meet someone who has been through so much suffering that they would close themselves off to the point of not feeling emotions like love, fear, joy and pain like my father once did. I guess I should introduce myself seeing as I'm starting to get ahead of myself. My name is Danielle Halliwell-Gold, daughter of renowned witch Anna Halliwell and Robert Gold also known as the Dark One Rumplestiltskin.**_

_**I'm also the cousin of the Charmed Ones; Piper, Phoebe and Paige Halliwell who are the daughters of my late aunt Patricia who died before my sister Sarah and I were born. So in case you haven't gotten it yet, I'm a witch or a magic-user depending on who you ask. I'm also a Slayer or Slayer of the Vampires if you want to be a bit technical with the term. I was Called after my twentieth birthday thanks to a spell cast by one of my best friends, Willow Rosenberg who activated all Potential Slayers in the world including young women like myself who are Potential Slayers and were never Called earlier in their lives and it even though this happened fifteen years old and under dire circumstances, I've never regretted becoming a Slayer even after starting a career as a professional wrestler for the WWE a few months after the final battle against the First Evil.** _

_**If it hadn't been for Willow and my other best friend, Buffy Summers, I never would have recovered from the effects that the final battle against the First Evil that had nearly destroyed me inside and out and I would have never met the man who would become my lover, soul-mate and life-long partner in the fight against the supernatural and those who would threaten humanity. His name is Lucifer Morningstar, former Lord of Hell and the Devil himself. Now I know what you might be thinking, THE Devil? The same entity who is said to hate humanity, is considered to be the source of all evil in the world, knows nothing of love, friendship and family and a former archangel known as Samael? You would be correct in all but one aspect of Lucifer's story and that's the story that I'm going to tell you. A story of redemption, finding love, friendship and finding the strength to move on from the past.** _

_**Now how do I begin this story? Oh, yes. I will begin this story with the phrase once upon a time ...** _

**Author's Note:**

> In case you need info regarding my O.C well, here it is
> 
> Name: Danielle Halliwell-Gold
> 
> Birthday: December 7, 1982
> 
> Parents: Anna Halliwell and Shawn Michaels (step-father), Robert Gold (Rumplestiltskin) and Belle French (step-mother)
> 
> Siblings: Sarah Halliwell-Gold (identical twin sister) b. December 7, 1982  
> Neal "Baelfire" Cassidy (half-brother)
> 
> Other family members: Emma Swan (sister-in-law), Henry Mills (nephew), Piper Halliwell-Wyatt (cousin), Phoebe Halliwell (cousin), Paige Matthews (cousin)
> 
> Occupation: Professional wrestler in the WWE (soon to be retired)
> 
> Well, that's it for now. Love it? Hate it? Need a bit of crash course in writing again? Let me know. Please review. Chapter 2 will be coming up soon! Thanks!


End file.
